


slut

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, bottom!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: 脏





	slut

你是个骚货。

骑在新兵脸上，用肥美滑腻的肉臀蹭到他们哆嗦着早泄的训练官。

有人敢反抗你吗？没有，都是跪在地上乞求把舌头钻进你穴里吸吮的蠢货，他们潜入你的营帐，搜刮你的换洗内裤饥渴地嗅闻，或是裹在自己的屌上用力摩擦，翻着白眼张嘴嘶吼“求求你施舍我丰沛的汁水和爱吧。”

你觉得他们可爱极了，又单纯得可笑，反正现在每个寂寞的夜晚都不用愁着挑选什么按摩棒了，你趴在行军床上，自会有大胆的士兵小心翼翼地靠近，颤巍巍伸出手裹住你隆起如蜜桃的两团白花花臀肉，像哈巴狗一样滴着口水，在你回眸的瞬间疯狂地扑上前，喃喃着“求你了我的长官我的小美人”然后撕破你的汗衫，大口吞咬你恍如待产母牛般肿胀鲜红的奶头，就算没有乳汁也没关系，你不久就会产的。

你该为你的屁股和奶子投保，还有你那见鬼的上帝雕刻的脸蛋，我敢说女人都没有你那般情色，哪有人碰过你之后还能操别人，该死的人见人爱的贱货。总用你肉欲的大腿夹住男人的腰，哺育最浓厚香醇的乳汁，若你愿意把红唇覆在我的嘴上，施舍我那么一点爱，我所有的一切就是你的了，我是你的狗，是你的按摩棒，是你的奴隶，为了你我可以当着所有人的面跪下舔舐你可爱的脚趾。我的女王，你要是用脚踩踏我的老二，我也不会有一句怨言，见鬼的，只是让我死之前再尝一口你甜蜜的穴水儿好吗。

你的腿间是最淫邪的原罪深渊。那是一个没有底的黑洞，你的穴，你那用于排泄却干净柔软紧致得犹如处女阴道的肛门，能把人脑髓都吸出来。看样子你是自豪得不得了，连被营地里凶猛的狼狗强奸后都还能出门觅食，甚至窜进新兵的人堆中，掰开你被操得流水不止的红艳骚穴，指尖摩擦着肿起外翻的肛门，可怜兮兮地勾引“还有宝贝儿想要来吗？”

难怪他们一直留着你，愿意让你在这沙尘之中被染得灰头土脸，就是为了亲手抹去那层伪装收获他们藏起来的圣母玛利亚，就算你已经如此丰腴，可剃掉胡子洗刷干净之后，你完全玩得起洛丽塔游戏，这个营地里除了你之外，不存在什么年纪轻轻却勾人交欢的娼妓了。

那时候我真喜悦，你玉体横陈，没有了任何遮掩的你美得格格不入，我们争抢得头破血流，就为了缩进你的乳间寻求慰藉，你像母亲似的，一个个搂抱一个个呵护，一个个献上自己的蜜穴接受精子浇灌。你是真以为自己不会怀孕，还是刻意无视了自己被玩到乳尖外翻不断喷奶的奶子？

我真是愚蠢至极，你哪还能在意这些。我该操烂你的花穴，操死你肚子里的婴孩，让你一辈子躺在我的身边，别再幻想当你那魂飞魄散的极品荡妇。

end


End file.
